The Hope of Tomorrow
by njborba
Summary: After saying goodbye to Renn at Thandor, Richard and Zedd discover something about Kahlan that they hadn't expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.  
Summary: After saying goodbye to Renn at Thandor, Richard and Zedd discover something about Kahlan that they hadn't expected.

Note: This story deviates from canon after 1x05, _Listener_.

* * *

**The Hope of Tomorrow  
**By N. J. Borba

* * *

Richard watched as the monolithic walls slid shut, taking with them the last glimpse of Renn. He was sad to see the boy go but also happy to know that Renn would be safe. Looking to Kahlan, he noted the same mixed emotions upon her face. "Well, if we ever get to be parents I guess we'll have had some practice." Her eyes were unreadable as he spoke. Richard wanted to say something more but he was distracted by the rocks behind her, which were opening again. His hand went to the sword, on guard by the unexpected situation.

Kahlan spun around, having heard the movement of rocks as well. Worry crouched in her heart as a blur of light green material barreled through the small crevice and collided with her legs, nearly bowling her over. She felt the tightness of arms at her waist and her heart twisted further as she realized it was not Renn who had a hold of her. One of her hands reached out to smooth over the wavy auburn hair that cascaded down the child's back. Kahlan looked up to see the older woman reappear.

"I am so sorry, Kahlan. I thought she was asleep," the woman looked ashamed.

The Confessor shook her head. "No, it's I who should apologize," she tried to swallow the lump that caught in her throat as she spoke. "I never should have tried to walk away from here without… I just…" the words wouldn't come. She carefully bent over and tried to detach the child's iron-clad grip around her waist.

Richard stood behind Kahlan. His hand dropped away from the sword as he realized there was no threat, just a child. Zedd kept to himself further away, though he watched with curious eyes. The Seeker moved around to Kahlan's left and caught a better look at the child. It was a little girl no more than three years old, he guessed. All he could see of her was a long green dress, bare feet and the top of her head. Her face remained buried against Kahlan's legs.

"I can give you a short time," the older woman moved back behind the safety of the rock walls. "But we must close the entrance soon," she warned with a sympathetic tone.

Kahlan nodded without even looking up. She managed to pry the girl from her waist and lifted her up into her arms. One hand continued to smooth over the child's soft hair while Kahlan walked over to where Zedd was seated on a large rock. She found another similar boulder and sat with the girl on her lap. The child buried her head against Kahlan's shoulder and still would not let her self be seen by the two men.

The Seeker wanted to ask questions but he felt no right and so remained silent. He found a spot beside Zedd and settled down as they both watched Kahlan try to calm the child. "Are you all right?" she asked the girl in a tender voice. The smallest nod of her auburn hair replied in answer but there were no words. Richard looked to Zedd with a question in his eyes, but the old wizard shrugged his shoulders. It seemed he too had no idea what was going on.

"You need to be strong, Lia," Kahlan whispered to the girl. "I need to go."

"Stay."

Richard heard the tiny voice muffled against Kahlan's shoulder. It was so soft and sweet, yet filled with sorrow. It broke his heart. He watched as the girl clung tighter to Kahlan's neck, but she turned just enough for her hair to fall back and reveal one small pale cheek. "Is she…" he wasn't sure how to phrase the question that sprang to mind. Richard didn't know if what he was thinking had any basis at all, but his curious nature could not let it go. "Who is she?"

Kahlan's stomach jumped into her throat, wishing he hadn't asked. She stroked the girl's soft cheek and whispered to her again. "Lia, can you look up for me? I want you to meet some friends," she tried to coax the child. A long time passed before Lia finally lifted her head a fraction and turned toward the men on the rock beside her. She rested her head on Kahlan's shoulder and looked at them with wary blue eyes.

Seeing the girl's eyes caused Richard's heart to seize, but he buried the shock and put a smile on his face. "Hello," he spoke in a calm tone, not wanting to frighten the child. "My name is Richard."

"Can you say hello?" Kahlan tried to encourage the girl, but she did not seem interested and turned back toward Kahlan's protective embrace. "You are safe here, you know that," she continued to ply the girl with reassuring words. "The Sister's are kind to you, aren't they?" The child nodded. "Do they sing to you?" Again the girl nodded. "And there are lots of other children to play with?" Kahlan watched as the girl nodded a third time. "And you are safe." The last words were not a question. "Now please be kind to my friends and say hello," she made it a demand not a choice.

Slowly, Lia lifted her head again and turned back to Richard. She waved one hand and even managed a small smile. "Hello," her squeaky voice melted his heart.

Richard took one of her hands and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lia," he replied to her greeting. He was pleased to see the girl's smile brighten a little.

Zedd moved from his rock and came to stand before the child. He examined her closely. The old wizard then reached down and picked up a medium sized rock. It was gray and smooth from many years of erosion. Zedd held the rock out toward Lia, resting it in one hand. With his other hand he wiggled his fingers and spoke a few magical words. In front of all their eyes, the rock morphed into a small cloth doll that had dark yarn for hair and an orange dress with yellow flowers on it. He handed it to the girl and said nothing as he sat back on his rock beside Richard.

"Thank you," her tiny voice grew braver as she sat up straighter. Lia held the doll close to her chest and beamed happily at Kahlan. The woman returned the smile and gave Zedd a look of appreciation that spoke louder than words.

"You are welcome," Zedd grinned.

"Where are her parents?" Richard asked, breaking the moment, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

Kahlan took a deep breath, steeling herself against his insistent nature. "They are both dead," she announced, not looking him in the eye.

Richard and Zedd exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. Only Richard was brave enough to voice it. "You once told me never to lie to a Confessor," he reminded her, thinking back to that day when he'd seen her at the waterfall. He still didn't know exactly what all a Confessor did, but he knew that they valued the truth as much as he did. "I think you owe me the same consideration," he concluded.

She nodded, twirling one finger around a lock of Lia's silky hair. "Her father is dead," Kahlan replied. "That much is true." She hated to speak of it in front of the girl but Lia had lived it. The girl was stronger than she appeared.

"And her mother?" Richard pressed.

"Her mother was forced to take a mate, to further her line," Kahlan's eyes looked to the ground, not meeting his. "She did not love him but he protected them with his last breath. When it was no longer safe for Lia to travel with her, her mother brought her here to Thandor." She looked up and found Richard staring intently as he listened. "Her mother has a very important job," Kahlan looked to Zedd and then to Richard again, judging the degree of their understanding. "She knows that the job is more important than any one person, even her daughter."

Neither Richard nor Zedd said a word as Kahlan scooped the girl up again and walked back toward the entrance of Thandor. She was surprised when the older woman appeared with Renn beside her. But she had a feeling she knew why the boy had come. Kahlan crouched down, set Lia on her feet and then motioned for Renn to step forward. The boy happily stood before her. "You know?" she asked. Renn nodded. "Will you watch over her?" Kahlan made the request.

Renn smiled brightly, honored to be given such a task. He took Lia's small hand in his. "She'll be safe," he told Kahlan. "I swear it."

Kahlan gave the boy another quick hug and then kissed Lia atop her head. "Stay?" the girl asked again.

"I can not," Kahlan barely managed to get the words past her lips as she watched the child's eyes fill with tears. "You must be strong. I will come back, I promise." Kahlan looked to Renn again. "I'll come back to see you both."

Lia cried silently as she stood beside Renn, but she did not beg Kahlan to stay again. The rocks began to close and Kahlan slowly backed her way through the passage. She held her hand out to the children, desperately trying to keep her own tears at bay. She watched as Renn waved. But Lia stood mournfully, clinging to her new doll with one hand and to Renn with the other. The entrance sealed itself again and Kahlan knew it would stay shut this time, until she could come back again. She took a few more steps backward and rejoined Richard and Zedd.

Zedd went to her and took her face in his hands, gently cupping each of her cheeks. As she looked up into his eyes she could see that he knew the truth. "Have hope, dear one; hope that tomorrow will see an end to this burdensome job of ours. And you will be back to keep your promise." He said nothing more, just pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then walked off.

Kahlan trailed behind the wizard with a silent Richard at her side. She paused a moment and turned to look back at the rocks that guarded Thandor. A tear ran down her cheek as she felt his hand on her shoulder, warm and strong. "It must be very difficult for her mother, to stay away," Richard spoke.

She turned to him and looked him in the eye as she digested his words. Kahlan knew then that Richard understood just as well as Zedd. And she was grateful that he had no intention of pushing her to reveal the full truth. He understood the pain it would cause her to say it aloud. Richard was a true friend for giving her that small gift. She was grateful beyond words for his presence in her life.

"Yes," Kahlan agreed as they walked. "It must be."

* * *

**End**


End file.
